


From Sunset to Sunrise

by Torgitw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst-y, Short One Shot, Sorta Romance But Not Really, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torgitw/pseuds/Torgitw
Summary: I may have a fic I need to update, but man one-shots are way easier to write.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sun & Moon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	From Sunset to Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a fic I need to update, but man one-shots are way easier to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He loved her so much. He adored the way she laughed, the way she smiled, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear. He loved that she took none of anyone’s shit, not even his own. She was stern and beautiful and everything he could ever want. So naturally, he wanted her to be able to live her life and be happy. Not have to worry about anything.

Every night, he died.

Every morning, he came back to life.

  
  


* * *

  
  


She didn’t see him anymore. She didn’t know why either. It wasn’t like she missed him, but he seemed to make her days brighter.

But at night, she seemed to breathe easier, able to be her happiest, as if a weight was lifted from her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The darkness consumed him, and he struggled to fight it off every time. It never got easier, and it didn’t matter to him. He’d do anything.

The pain was unbearable at times, but he bore it, for her.

For her smile, her laugh, her toughness, her- her…

Who was she again?

  
  


* * *

  
  


She felt like something was wrong. The past few nights she felt like she could hardly breathe. She had seen a doctor, but the man had said nothing was wrong, and that if the problem persisted to come in again.

There was someone. Someone she used to know. They- He? They were important, maybe. She hadn’t seen them in a long time. There was a hole in her chest as if something belonged there. She hadn’t felt that during the night.

Why can’t she breathe?

  
  


* * *

  
  


He felt like there was something he was supposed to be doing. Something he had forgotten about. But he couldn’t remember or figure out what it was, so he opted for ignoring it. He went about his days carefree and easy, and sometimes he could have sworn he saw a familiar head of silver hair, but when he turned to look it was gone. Weird.

He felt too hot most nights, too light. As if it belonged to someone else. Like he was supposed to be giving it away.

Every night he went to sleep, unable to focus on anything but the moonlight that streamed in through the cracks in his blinds. He felt sad and hollow on the nights the moon was never there.

There was something he was meant to be doing, what was it?

  
  


* * *

  
  


After months of her issue persisting, but never worsening or easing up, it stopped. She could breathe easy at night, she never got cold, and she felt lighter. It was as if she was in her natural element all of a sudden.

But, she couldn’t shake the feeling there was someone doing something. Someone she used to know. Who were they? She can’t remember, it must have been oh so long since she last saw them. She missed them, wanted to talk with them, find out more about them.

Who are they?

  
  


* * *

  
  


He remembered. Without rhyme or reason, he knew what he was meant to be doing, but before he could get started, he brainstormed ideas so he could do it forever. So he didn’t need to come back, and pressure her, then release her.

If he had died every night previously, then all he had to do was Die. It should work because it worked before when it was temporary, right?

He set out to make it happen.

  
  


* * *

  
  


She felt incredibly light all the time now. She found she laughed easier, smiled wider, and loved life better. But she couldn’t shake the feeling something was missing.

Night after night, tears came and went, and she didn’t know why.

Years passed, and as her own life was nearing its end, she remembered.

How could she forget him? He who she knew loved her so. He who seemed to shine brighter than any light ever could. She knew now. She closed her eyes and he had disappeared. Left for somewhere else.

But she knew what he had done, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a poem (I think it was a poem?), that talked about the sun dying every night to let the moon breathe. So yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this or at least tolerated it.
> 
> Give me feedback in the comments so I can make my future works better!


End file.
